Five grand is it worth it?
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Mel decides that Ted needs to own up to his mistakes, what better way than a spanking? This story was co-written by me and a friend. Permission has been given to post. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!


This story was co-written by me and a friend at my yahoo group, QasFSpankingRPG I wrote all of Mel's parts, and he wrote Ted's. It was great fun for us to make, and we hope it's fun for you to read!

Ted was upset with himself and also a little nerve racked after Emmet and he had left Mel and Lindsay's place, "Well, I guess that could have gone worse," Ted said to Emmet, "I mean, I thought they would be a little more understanding or show more anger towards the whole situation, but their reaction was kind of low key, and it didn't feel like I had gotten any closer on what happened. Well no sense dwelling on what could or might be; let's get home so you can get ready for your party," Ted said to Emmet as they climbed into his car.

Mel and Lindsay stared at the empty space where Ted and Emmet had just vacated still stunned into silence by the conversation that had just taken place.

"You know he's still using. I just wish that Emmet did as well," Lindsay sighed in dismay.

Mel frowned, "It's not our business anymore Linds. If Emmet wants to deny what's in front of his face, that's his problem... after all remember, I'm just a cunt."

Lindsay smirked at Mel and gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "Well if it's any consolation, that's a part of you I'm quite fond of."

"I just can't believe he thought that stealing Gus' college fund and using it for drugs could be so easily forgiven! I remember my sister fessing up to stealing my dad's car to go to a party in the burgs, and let me tell you, words were the least thing my father wanted to hear," Mel admonished.

Lindsay giggled, "Oh? And pray tell what did he want to hear?"

Mel shook her head and chuckled herself, "Adamant apologies followed by a hard time sitting down."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Well, that may have worked for your sister, but I don't think Emmet has the balls to take Ted in hand like your father did your sister. It's just too bad that Emmet spent his hard earned $5 grand replacing what Ted stole. I mean it's good for us and Gus, but I know that had to hurt Emmet to give up his new stove to repay us."

Mel took a sip from her tea as she thought over what Lindsay had said. She was right, Emmet shouldn't be the only one to suffer over Ted's thievery.

Later that night...

Mel knew from their earlier conversation that Emmet would be hosting a party from 8PM to midnight, so she told Lindsay she needed to go out and that she'd be back in an hour or so.

Ted's Volvo was parked outside, and Mel sat in her car for a good twenty minutes before finally emerging and walking up to Emmet's and Ted's apartment. She spent about another five at the door before mustering up her nerve and what she planned to say before finally knocking.

Emmet had asked Ted if he wanted to go to the party with him, but Ted said, "No, I'm really not in the mood for any parties right now or hanging out with any one. You go ahead, I'll be alright. I just want to stay in and rest," With that Emmet left to head to the party leaving Ted alone in the apartment.

Ted had fallen asleep on the couch exhaustion racked his body. He had secretly hoped his "new friends" would call and invite him to another party. 'It's still early,' he thought, 'Maybe if I call now...'

Ted picked up his cell phone off the coffee table, and started searching through his phone listings when a knock came at that door.

Ted jumped slightly startled from the disturbance to his solitude. He snapped his phone shut placing it back on his coffee table as he rose to see who was at his door.

Ted's brow furrowed as he opened the door a crack, "Melanie? I thought... I didn't expect to see you here."

Mel gave Ted a thin smile, "Well Ted, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and decided Emmet had a point. We are your friends, and even though what you did is hard to forgive, Lindsay and I do care about you and still consider you a friend."

Ted smiled opening the door further, "Well uh, come on in... no use standing there in the door way."

Mel did just that crossing the dark room to sit on the couch. Ted turned the living room light on heading to the fridge to fill a glass with ice for a bloody mary, "Can I get you anything Mel?"

Mel turned her head towards the kitchen and shook her head, "No thanks."

Ted finished mixing his drink and turned on the stereo to give the room a comfortable lull of violins in the background before coming to sit beside Mel.

Once Ted was seated Mel lowered her head to take a deep breath, she was in awe of what she was about to propose, and she expected no less surprise from Ted.

Ted felt awkward after the last time they'd spoken. He still was getting over the shock of the fact Mel was even here, "So, where's Lindsay?"

Mel's eyes met Ted's letting them settle on him before responding, "She's home with Gus. She doesn't know I'm here."

Ted's brow raised in surprise, "Oh? And I thought lesbians came with tracking systems," he joked.

Mel didn't look amused which only increased Ted's discomfort. After a moment of silence, Ted felt the need to fill the void, "You know, I, I really do appreciate you accepting my apology and forgiving me after what I did."

Mel responded, "I will forgive you Ted, but I haven't accepted your apology."

Ted looked at Mel with confusion, "I... I don't understand? I thought... I thought that's why you came?"

Mel leaned in closer taking hold of Ted's free hand his other hand hadn't left his now halfway finished bloody mary, "Ted, I came here because I want to forgive you. I came here to give you the opportunity to let us forgive you."

Ted felt even more confused. What the hell was Mel talking about? If she hadn't forgiven him then why would she be sitting here on his couch instead of at home with Lindsay and Gus? Finally his curiosity got the better of him, and he had to ask, "Opportunity?" he questioned as he downed the rest of his drink and set the cup down on the table turning to face Mel full on, "You've got my undivided attention," he said smiling weakly.

Mel gave him a small smile back, "Ted, you know Linds and I want to forgive you, but what you did to us... what you did to Gus... it's just not that easy to forgive..."

Ted nodded as Mel continued to speak, "I've done a lot of thinking since this afternoon, and I think that if you're truly repentant, than you should accept some sort of punishment for what you've done."

Ted's eyes widened, "Punishment? Um... What... what kind of punishment did you have in mind?"

Mel gave Ted a long look not sure how she would breach the subject, so being a lawyer, she decided it'd be best to just be blunt, "Ted, apologies alone aren't enough to wash away stealing Gus' college fund. Emmet was the one who replaced our money. You know you've caused a lot of people pain through your actions, and I think in retribution that you should have to receive a bit of pain yourself. What I'm proposing Ted is that you let me help you truly feel repentant by letting me give you a spanking."

Ted's face fell in utter shock of the words that fell out of Mel's mouth. He was stunned silent just staring at her wide eyed with a look of complete disbelief plastered across his face.

Mel gave him a minute to let her proposition sink in, and when it seemed Ted may never recover from his state of shock she asked, "Well Ted, what do you say?"

Teddy was beside himself; his nerves were already strung out, and now Mel telling him that the only way she would forgive him is to be spanked by her. It was bad enough that she wanted to spank him, but a lesbian of all people? The thought of a woman touching his ass made him shiver, but he knew he needed to respond to her question.

"Are you nuts?" Ted asked in a nervous tone, which caused him to start rambling, "I haven't been spanked since I was a kid! Look I'm really sorry for what I did to you, Lindsay, and Gus, but getting spanked like a child isn't exactly the form of repayment I had in mind. Couldn't we come up with some other way for me to make it up to you guy's? Maybe I could clean your house for a year, or help with Gus, anything but that alternative."

He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it. He was getting desperate, what could he possibly do to get her to change her mind, then it hit him, he figured it was worth a try and his last chance, 'I can't get any more humiliated. Well here it goes,' he thought to himself. He looked Mel in the eyes and then dropped to both knees and put his hands together and started begging, "Please, Please anything but that, I'm sorry Mel, you got to believe me, I'll do anything else but please not that," Ted kept going and going, he even hoped that shedding a few tears might help, so he just kept looking up at her waiting for her response.

Mel was taken aback by Ted's display of obvious dismay. The poor man's nerves were shot, and it looked like he was close to having a nervous breakdown, "Ted, I'm not making you do anything, but from the looks of how much the punishment bothers you, I would think even you would realize that it would be beneficial."

Ted was still looking at her all doe-eyed, and Mel almost felt bad for him... almost, "Look Teddy, I know you'd rather I take the easy route by having me absolve you of your crime by settling on some other mundane punishment, but I'm not going to change my mind. It's all your choice, you know I wouldn't force this on you, and if you did own up to your punishment and take the spanking, that fact would never leave this room. It'd stay strictly between you and I."

Mel helped Ted up off the floor to a sitting position on the couch next to her, "So what'll it be Ted?"

Ted didn't know what to do. His mind was reeling; he wanted Mel's forgiveness, but just how bad did he want it? They'd been friends for a long time, and he didn't want to sacrifice that, but a spanking? This was a difficult decision. 'Maybe she's right? Maybe I do deserve this? I have been an asshole, and what I did to them was pretty sleazy. I guess I was being selfish, so there's only one course of action left to take,' Ted thought to himself.

Ted looked at Mel and said in a very nervous and stuttering voice, "You're, you're right, what I did was wrong, and I guess I was being a bit selfish, but the more I think about it the more I can't argue against you. Damn lawyers. So what I guess I'm saying is that I agree to your terms," and with that Ted laid himself over Mel's knees and waited.

Mel was surprised in how quickly Ted agreed, but was proud he decided to own up to his mistake. She adjusted Ted on her lap so that his body was draped across her lap. He was centered laying flat across the whole of the couch with her in the middle, so that no part of him was dangling off the sides or threatening to fall off her lap. She grabbed the purse she had carried with her that had been set on the floor at her feet pulling out a flat square brush. She placed her free hand not wielding the brush across the small of Ted's back to hold him steady. As she did so, she felt his whole body tense, "Believe me when I say you'll feel much better about this whole thing once it's over," she stated softy in an effort to comfort Ted.

Ted was a wreck, his nerves were going into over drive, 'What the hell did I get myself into?' he asked himself, "And why is Mel going into her purse?' He wished he was high right now so that he wouldn't remember what was happening, or at least make it more enjoyable. But alas he wasn't. He hoped it wouldn't take very long; his palms were already sweating as well as his forehead, and he was trembling slightly. 'I hope this isn't very painful… I mean how hard can a lesbian hit? Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Ted tried telling himself, as the waiting drove him nuts.

Mel wasted no time bringing the heavy brush down quickly in 5 quick stinging swats. Ted's body went from rigid to squiggling upon every hit; Mel may have been a girl, but true to her lesbian nature, she had always been good at sports. And if spanking was a sport, she's be an all star player with the accuracy and weight that came behind each strike. Mel planned to make sure Ted never forgot this encounter and hoped by the time it was done would never repeat such an act again.

When the first swat came down, Ted felt this unbelievable pain scour through his ass; he had never felt pain like that before but before he could recover from that, he felt four more swats hit his ass. "What the hell?" he yelled out, "I thought you were going to use your hand, not a hair brush! That hurts like hell, so could you please stop. I changed my mind! This isn't what we had agreed on, and I don't think my ass could take much more of this." He waited to see if Mel would respond but the only response he received was the smooth hard wood of Mel's hair brush slamming against his reddening ass, and all he could think to himself was, 'What the hell did I get myself into?'

Mel swatted Ted's bottom 4 more times before stopping to respond to his protests. She rested the brush on his smoldering ass and replied, "I told you I would give you a spanking Teddy, when did I ever say it would be with my hand? And as for your ass taking much more of this, it's a punishment! It's supposed to hurt like hell. Now if you want me to stop, I will, but when I walk out that door, that's it, I'm not coming back. This is your chance to face your misdeeds and own up to them. As a good friend, I'm giving you the opportunity to do so, but I don't want you to hate me for trying to help you either. So think carefully, it's your choice, do you really want me to stop now?"

Ted wanted to scream, "Yes! Yes! Please stop! I don't care what happens, just please stop hitting me!" But Ted knew in his heart that he did care about Mel, Lindsay, and Gus and that he didn't want to lose that friendship. 'All that pain,' he thought to himself, 'It hurts so much that I would love for it to stop,' but no, he knew that to save his friendship he would have to let Mel continue, so he looked up at her and with tears in his eyes told her, "Don't stop, I want you to continue, I don't want to lose our friendship."

Mel gave him a small smile, "Oh Ted, I'm so glad you've got the courage to see this through. I know you won't thank me now, but some day down the road you'll realize that this will clear your conscious in ways just saying, 'I'm sorry,' never could," Once finished, Mel pulled Ted's waist in tight to her hip and began spanking in stride to some unknown tempo; it was horrible for Ted in the fact that he could just barely anticipate each blow moments before his bottom would clench to absorb some of the on coming sting.

It was strange; Ted felt some comfort in Mel's words but that all changed when the brush slammed against his ass again and again and all of the doubts from why he was letting himself be put through this surfaced back up. The pain was unbearable, and every time the brush connected with his ass it felt like the pain was shooting straight up his spine, it was the most pain he had ever felt in his life, and he didn't know how much more he could take. But also with each blow he felt more remorse and guilt for what he had done not only to Mel and Lindsay but also to Emmet, these were people that trusted him and loved him, and he betrayed that trust.

Between the guilt and the pain from the spanking, the tears were streaming down Ted's face and he was letting out slight moans of pain each time the brush connected with his ass. He didn't know how long this had been taking, but time seemed to have stopped and was waiting to see what else Melanie had in store for him.

Mel rained down blow after blow until she'd delivered around 50 swats. Teddy bucked and howled out in pain, and when she saw how sorrowful Ted had become, she decided Ted had learned his lesson. She stopped spanking and tossed the brush onto the coffee table as she ran small circles in the small of Ted's back in an effort to comfort him, "We're all done Teddy," she whispered sweetly down to him.

Teddy's body was racked with his sobs, and Mel felt almost as close to him at that moment as she did to her son Gus. Ted was so fragile, so broken, and all she wanted to do was take care of him and see him through these emotions he was experiencing. "I want you to know that I forgive you Teddy, and no matter how bad you feel right now, I'm here for you."

Ted was happy deep inside that it was over. He had never felt pain like that before, and hoped to never again. He still continued to sob even after Mel had stopped; all the emotions he had gone through had come to a boiling point. Ted wanted to get up but he was still too sore. He felt safe in Mel's arms, just hearing that she forgave him was a huge burden lifted from him; before he would have done anything to get off of Mel's lap but now he just wanted to lay in her lap a little longer being comforted by her words.

When he was finally able to speak he turned to her and said, "Thank you for helping me and forgiving me, you really are a good friend," with that he turned his head back around and sobbed a little more.

Mel let Ted cry as she comforted him. She waited until Ted had regained control of himself before helping him back up to a sitting position on the couch and giving him a hug. Ted looked like he needed a hug now more then ever with his hair disheveled and his face streaked with tears. As she hugged him, to set his mind at ease she said, "It's going to be okay Teddy. To error is to be human."

"I never thought getting spanked could make someone feel so good about themselves," Ted said to Mel, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for helping me; that was the most unselfish thing anyone has done for me. Now, if it's okay I would really like to take a shower."

Ted was embarrassed, and she could understand him wanting her to leave. Mel smiled, "Of course. I've got to get home before Lindsay starts to worry about my whereabouts anyway." Mel gave Ted one more hug before rising from the couch, "I'll see myself out. Goodnight Teddy." She gave him a small wave and a smile as she strode out the door.

"Goodnight and thanks," He said to Mel as she left; now it was just him all alone in his apartment and it felt eerie. "I really need a shower," he said to himself; so he got up and walked gingerly to the bathroom and turned the shower on, just standing there until the water got to the right temperature, once he felt it was right he climbed in without removing his clothing and just sat on the floor and let the water beat down on him, then he started to cry, and he reflected on what had happened and told himself that it would never happen again.

Emmet's party lasted until midnight, and after clean-up, it was almost 1AM by the time he got back home. Usually Ted was awake by the time he got home that is if he was even home at all. Lately it was hard to know what to expect from Ted. Emmet put all of his party dish-ware on the counter tops and went to take a shower. His brow furrowed in confusion upon seeing some of Ted's clothes rung out and spread across the shower rod to dry, "Now that's odd?" Emmet said aloud to himself. He removed the clothes and showered, and once done went to the bedroom where Ted was already in bed. He climbed in bed next to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his temple.

Ted stirred at the feeling of someone being close to him, then he realized that it was Emmet and a sense of safety came over him so he turned and hugged Emmet and said, "I'm so glad your home, I missed you," and with that they held one another and fell asleep in each others arms both with a smile on their face.


End file.
